1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a roller rail for a sliding wall and to a method for actuating a turnout in a roller rail according. The sliding wall comprises several individual sliding wall elements, wherein generally each sliding wall element has two carriages that engage in the roller rail. The sliding wall element is suspended from the roller rail and is displaceable in the roller rail via the carriages. With the intention to move the sliding wall elements, for example into a parking position, the roller rail may be connected to a branching roller rail or may be disconnected therefrom, which action is realized via a switchable turnout, which is actuated by each carriage.
2. Detailed Description of Prior Art
Such sliding wall elements, known as leaf elements of horizontal sliding walls and folding sliding walls, may be located in the parking position or the closed position. In the parking position, the sliding wall elements are lined up next to each other, as a leaf package in a parking track. In the closed position, the sliding wall elements are aligned along the rail path of the roller rail between terminal walls or columns, and separate an interior area from an exterior area.
If the sliding wall elements are to be moved into the parking position, a carriage of a sliding wall element is moved further along the roller rail, whereas the other carriage of the same sliding wall element is moved onto the branching roller rail. To this end, the roller rail and the branching roller rail are connected via a turnout.
A roller rail of this species is known from the document DE 100 24 580 A1, in which the turnout is actuated, when a carriage passes therethrough. In this case, the carriage, when passing the turnout, presses against the turnout and changes the travel path. As the turnout is likewise loaded by the weight of the sliding wall element acting upon the carriage, the carriage, when passing the turnout, is impinged by distinct switching and/or holding forces, whereby the travel resistance is increased for the carriage.